The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen
The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen is published by Top Shelf Productions. Current price per issue is $7.95. Publication Dates Last Issue :The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen: Black Dossier: 14 Nov 2007 Current Issue :The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen Volume III: Century #2 "1968": 2010 Next Issue :none scheduled Status Series of mini-series and OGNs. Characters Main Characters *'Allan Quartermain' *'Mina Murray' *'Captain Nemo' *'Henry Jekyll/Mr. Hyde' *'Hawley Griffin' Allies *'Campion Bond' *'M' Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen Volume III: Century #1 "1910" This is the current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen: Black Dossier Past Storylines Volume II Volume I Collections Trade Paperbacks *'The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen, vol. 1' - Collects vol. I #1-6. "It's 1898 and at the behest of M, the mysterious head of the secret Service, Campion Bond is dispatched to procure the services of Miss Mina Murray (nee Harker), adventurer Allan Quartermain, 'Science-Pirate' Captain Nemo, Henry Jekyll (and his monstrous alter ego) and Hawley Griffin (a.k.a. the Invisible Man). Together, they must combat an insidious threat that will decide supremacy of the London skies, but their success may unleash a far greater threat." - WorldCat - ISBN 1563898586 *'The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen, vol. 2' - Collects vol. II #1-6. "When alien invaders from Mars mercilessly attack London, the throne quickly calls upon Allan Quatermain, Mina Harker, Captain Nemo, the Invisible Man, and Dr. Jekyll to protect the empire.Using their various skills and intellect, the League goes about preparing a defense against the invasion but when the Invisible Man joins the Martian's cause, all appears to be lost. Now, as one of the members dies a horrific death, the League turns to the legendary Dr. Moreau as their last desperate hope." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401201180 Hardcovers *'The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen, vol. 1' - Collects vol. I #1-6. "It's 1898 and at the behest of M, the mysterious head of the secret Service, Campion Bond is dispatched to procure the services of Miss Mina Murray (nee Harker), adventurer Allan Quartermain, 'Science-Pirate' Captain Nemo, Henry Jekyll (and his monstrous alter ego) and Hawley Griffin (a.k.a. the Invisible Man). Together, they must combat an insidious threat that will decide supremacy of the London skies, but their success may unleash a far greater threat." - WorldCat - ISBN 1563896656 *'The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen, vol. 2' - Collects vol. II #1-6. "When alien invaders from Mars mercilessly attack London, the throne quickly calls upon Allan Quatermain, Mina Harker, Captain Nemo, the Invisible Man, and Dr. Jekyll to protect the empire.Using their various skills and intellect, the League goes about preparing a defense against the invasion but when the Invisible Man joins the Martian's cause, all appears to be lost.Now, as one of the members dies a horrific death, the League turns to the legendary Dr. Moreau as their last desperate hope." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401201172 *'The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen, vol. 1: The Absolute Edition' - Collects vol. I #1-6. - WorldCat - ISBN 1401200524 *'The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen, vol. 2: The Absolute Edition' - Collects vol. II #1-6. - WorldCat - ISBN 1401206115 History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer/Creator: Alan Moore. Artist/Creator/Covers: Kevin O'Neill. Publishing History First published in 1999. Volumes I & II & Black Dossier published by DC/WildStorm. Volume III published by Top Shelf. Order Codes These are the order codes and prices as provided by Diamond Distribution. Your local comic shop should be able to order these for you. Future Publication Dates Dates subject to change at the whims of the publisher or distributor. Please see the Diamond Shipping Lists for current information. News & Features * 06 May 2009 - Talking to an Extraordinary Gentleman of letters part one - Pádraig chats with Alan Moore * 15 Apr 2009 - Alan Moore’s Bestiary of Fictional Worlds, Part II * 14 Apr 2009 - Alan Moore’s Bestiary of Fictional Worlds * 26 Feb 2009 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=20197 Extraordinary Gentleman: Kevin O'Neill on Century: 1910] Links *Top Shelf Productions *Jess Nevins' Annotations League of Extraordinary Gentlemen League of Extraordinary Gentlemen League of Extraordinary Gentlemen